In a discussion about an enhancement on diverse data applications work item (EDDA WI) standard in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), it is mentioned that a user equipment (UE) may provide some UE assistance information of a background service or an instant message (IM) as reference for a network device.
However, there is no clear and unified understanding so far about which UE assistance information needs to be reported, how to trigger the reporting of the UE assistance information, and after receiving the UE assistance information, how a network side performs optimization, and the like.
Currently, a trigger mechanism for sending the UE assistance information is not clear, resulting in problems that the UE may continuously report the UE assistance information to a base station, which easily increases a signaling overhead of an air interface, and the UE assistance information cannot be better applied by the base station.